Creo en Gondor
by Merlin-kun
Summary: Historia de un joven gondoriano que en plena Guerra del Anillo se autocuestiona y pregunta como terminara todo... hasta que comienza el Sitio de Gondor... 2 Versiones: "Movie Version" y "Book Version", la 2º la tendré lista uno de estos días. Reviews!


**Creo en Gondor**  
(Movie version)

Me siento cansado, aburrido y astiado de esta monotonia que se repite de manera automatica durante el día todos los días: levantarse, vestirse, desayunar, presentarse al turno, almorzar, patrullar, entregar el turno y volver a dormir. Ya no aguanto esta porquería, quiero que todo esto termine... pero... ¿cómo irá a terminar?

Puedo ver como el peso de las sombras cae sobre toda la ciudad, el Sol que sale por el este parece ocultarse bajo una oscura mano que nace de más allá de las Montañas de la Sombra. Y más abajo, allá donde el río Anduin se cruza en el camino que lleva a Ithilien, esta la que alguna vez fue capital: Osgiliath... destruida, con sus torres derrotadas y sus calles bañadas de sangre por siervos del Innombrable. Aquel que oculta el Sol de la mañana, aquel que enfoca su vista en la ciudad ¿Qué final nos depara el futuro ante esta vasta sombra que se extiende?

No puedo dejar de sentirme astiado y temeroso, no sé que sentir, no sé que decir. El tiempo parece ir aburridamente lento para la llegada de la muerte...

-¡Herendil!_i_ Mirá hacía el Norte, por el camino a Rohan –me grita un guardía llamandome la atención- ¿No es una estrella la que viene por el Pelennor?

Me apresuro a asomarme por una de las altas murallas, y allí dejando atrás a toda velocidad el Rammas Echor veo a un jinete y un córcel blancos, un anciano quien parece llevar un bulto delante de él.

-¿No es un niño el que trae adelante? –pregunta uno de los guardias.

-Sí, claro que lo es –le responde Beregond _ii_.

-¿Quién es?

-¡Pues si mi vista me engaña ese debe ser Mithrandir! –grito Beregond con algo de júbilo- ¡Den el aviso, el Peregrino Gris ha llegado! ¡Mithrandir ha vuelto!

Eso es lo primero atino a hacer, corro por toda la muralla y bajo las empinadas escaleras, me muevo por los estrechos pasajes evitando chocar con algunos niños que juegan despreocupadamente... elos aún o saben en la situación en que estamos... mejor no detenerse ante ello, por lo que siguo corriendo. Atravieso la plaza haciendome a un lado de la estatua de Isildur y alcanozo a ver la puerta.

-¡Abrid las puertas, Mithrandir viene!

Los guardianes se apresuran a mover toda aquella maquinaria que permite abrir aquellos colosales bloques de acero. Los grandes cerrojosse sueltan y cerca de diez hombres tiran las puertas, y cuando acanzo a ver en el horizonte el Pelennor siendo asaltado por la oscuridad, un rayo de luz pasa por mi lado, me quedo ahí quieto ante la expectación de la rápidez de aquel córcel. Me giro rápidamente... ¿acaso era la imagen de mi niñez? ¿aquel peregrino gris que caminaba con apuro como si algún problema le pesara en la mente? Pues ya no era más aquel peregrino gris, ahora era un caballero blanco, de tez renovada y brillante que cabalga con rápidez hasta la ciudadela, hasta la Torre de Ecthelion.

* * *

La noche parece caer más rápido y con mayor oscuridad, las nubes del Este ya han llegado hasta el Anduin, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que ya no se vean más estrellas, en el Oeste, donde estan las montañas brillan las almenadas, avisando a Rohan del grave peligro, algo se siente venir. 

-Es hora de que vayas a dormir –le escucho a Borondir _iii_, mi amigo.

-¿Ah? ¿Ya es cambio de guardía? –le pregunto.

-Sí, tienes que descanzar, el señor Denethor ha pedido a los capitanes que establescan nuevas horas de guardia, al parecer van a ser más estrechas.

Veo a la cara a Borondir, el peso de estos ultimo días previos a la muerte lo ha vuelto más viejo, no pareciera que hayamos entrado en servicio hace tan sólo un año, cuando aún eramos niños. Irresponsables y soñadores, pensabamos que podíamos cambiar el Mundo, que algún día lograriamos todas nuestras ilusiones, nos moviamos sin pensar, sonreiamos a toda aquella chica guapa que veriamos y nos gustaba. Eramos tan despreocupados, desoiamos todo y creabamos nuestras propias reglas... hasta que decidimos entrar al mundo de los adultos, como si fuera un nuevo reto, un reto que venceriamos y demostrariamos que ya eramos hombres... no nos dimos cuenta cuando cambiamos, los sueños se desvanecieron, las reglas dejaron de romperse y la alegría de la juventud se oculto ante una mirada seria y cansada... la misma con la que Borondir me mira.

Me despido de él con un gesto y me pongo a caminar por el callejon que me lleva a una de las calles principales de la ciudad, hay poco gente caminando, en otros tiempos estaba abarrotada de vida y de comercio. Antes solía ir por allí buscando muchas veces cosas sin importancia, o tan sólo para mover mis pies. Me paseaba sin estimar el tiempo ni la distancia, fijandome en las personas y la sonrisa que llevaban muchas en sus conversaciones, sin darme cuenta, me daba alegría.

-Cuidado –dice enfadado un anciano.

Enfado, ansiedad y más que nada miedo es lo que percibo ahora.

Llego a mi casa, ya no sé si decirle hogar, allí esta mi madre tan preocupada como siempre, creyendo que aún soy aquel niño.

-Herendil, hijo ¿qué tal te fue?

-Como siempre

Es mi unica respuesta, la dejo en la estancia y me encamino a mi habitación. Está desordenada y oscura, me he despreocupado de todo, los libros estan tirados, tengo ropas de los tres ultimos días. Me saco la armadura y la dejo a los pies de mi cama, me recuesto... todo esto es extraño para mi, no me logro sentir.

* * *

Humm... ya debería estar durmiendo, debe de ser muy tarde, aún no puedo dormir. No creó que haya mejor cosa que levantarse, la habitación es muy pequeña para que este aquí, tomo mi abrigo y salgo, la estancia de mi casa esta solitaria, todos duermen, no sé ni quien vive aquí. 

La calle está fría, debe ser poco antes de la media noche, se ven algunas lamparas aún encendidas en las ventanas, las antorchas arden en las murallas blancas y las estrellas tratan de seguir brillando para iluminar los corazones... la Luna aún brilla, tenue, pero lo hace.

Vaya, no pensé que los pasos de un vagabundo me llevaran a los recuerdos. Allí está uno de los miradores de la ciudad... hace tiempo que no pasaba por esta parte de la ciudad, la banca sigue ahí... ¿Cómo estará ella? Tan poco tiempo que compartimos y tan alegres que fueron. La oscuridad se ocultaba ante nosotros, nos quedabamos hablando hasta altas horas sin preocuparnos de nada. Ella sabía mis secretos y yo sabía los de ella. Mas cuando ella partio, hubo un secreto que jamás pude revelarle. Las pocas veces que pude verla las cosas no eran lo mismo, ya no conversabamos, sólo nos saludabamos, nos trasformamos en un par de conocidos. Crecimos y los recuerdos de juventud pasaron... pasaron como aquel sentimiento que le tenía.

-Aún así no puedo olvidarla...

-¡¡Mirad!! ¡Minas Morgul ha despertado! –oigo gritar.

Me levanto de la banca de un salto y desvio mi vista hacia el Este, más allá de Osgiliath a los pies de las Montañas de la Sombra donde creo que se ubica Minas Morgul, un rayo verde se eleva hasta lo alto y suenan ruidos de guerra, mientras el Monte del Destino parece escupir fuego más allá de la cordillera. El cielo en donde las estrellas luchan contra la oscuridad termina volviendose negro, la Luna ha sido ocultada, la luz de la esperanza de los elfos ya no esta..._iv _

_

* * *

_

No pude dormir en el resto del día, si es que se le puede llamar día, la oscuridad a tomado por asalto los Campos de Pelennor, pareciera como si comenzara anocheciera mas son dos horas antes del mediodía. Tomó mis cosas y salgo dejando preocupada a mi madre, no hay tiempo para despedirse.

Llego a donde está el chico al que tengo que reemplazar la guardia, pero él está paralizado mirando al Este.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Os... Os... Osgiliath.... está ... está.... ¡Osgiliath está en llamas! –dice paralizado y tartamudeando.

Cuando logro fijarme puedo ver como altas nubes se contornean en la luz de las llamas, alcanzo a ver como formas horribles y oscuras revolotean en la ciudad... intento dar la alarma, intento gritar, mi boca no logra articular palabras... Sólo cuando veo pequeñas figuras corriendo, escapando de la ciudad en ruinas logro tomar aire al igual que los demás guardias.

-¡¡Osgiliath ha caído!! –grito con fuerza- ¡Dad la alarma! ¡Osgiliath ha caído!

Mucho comienzan a correr a las puertas de la ciudad mientras me quedo ahí mirando en las murallas como esas figuras ante mi vista logran trasformarse en seres humanos y caballos en fuga. Entonces aquellas formas horribles que revoloteaban en Osgiliath se lanzan contra el grupo que escapa, horribles chillidos nos acobardan el corazón, la desesperación ha caído.

-¡Es Faramir! –grita desesperado Beregond- ¡No! Los caballos se encabritan ¡Oh! No podran llegar a la puerta ¡Ayudenlo! ¿Nadie acudirá a su auxilio? ¡¡Faramir!!

Como buitres caen las bestias negras de Mordor sobre los hombres y caballos que huyen, aquello no es una retirada, es una fuga... Nazgûl, Nazgûl... atacan y matan ¡Qué alguien los ayude!

-¡Mirad! ¡¡El Caballero Blanco!!

Un destello blanco salio disparado como una flecha de las puertas de la ciudad, me parece una estrella que Varda dejo descender para salvar al Capitan de Gondor.

-¡Mithrandir, Mithrandir! –grito con vehemencia- ¡Adelante Caballero Blanco!

Una bestia alada lo ha visto y el Nazgûl se lanza en picada, ¿qué es lo que sale de su báculo? Un rayo de potente de luz blanca se dispara, el Nazgûl no resiste y escapa acobardado, los demás tambien son espantados por Mithrandir ¡es maravilloso! Me siento henchido de jubilo ¡los ha rescatado! Esas horripilantes bestias escapan y chocan como tontos ante la luz.

Que habrán la puerta, ya viene... no puedo esperar más, tengo que verlo. Como antes corro hacía la puerta, allí veo como todos los pobladores estan agolpados esperando a quienes vuleven a casa. Ya está, las puertas estan abiertas, allí entra Mithrandir con el _Pheriannath __v_ montados en ese magnifico caballo blanco, y junto con ellos Faramir. Todos en la plaza celebran el rescate, todos gritan hurras por Mithrandir y Faramir. Pero estos parecen chocar las miradas y empiezan a hablar preocupadamente acerca del Mediano.

-Teniente –le dice Faramir a uno de los hombres que acababa de llegar- Encargese de los hombres, que todos vayan a las Casas de Curación. Usted queda a cargo de ellos... tengo asuntos que atender –se dirige entonces a sus hombre- ¡Nos vemos!

Entonces se va junto con el mago y el mediano, en la plaza quedan hombres heridos y cansados, mujeres que se lanzan a llorar a sus brazos y niños que se acercan temerosos a sus padres malformados por el miedo. Algunos bardos llegan a tratar de levantar el animo pero el teniente a quien se le encomendo a los hombres los hace levantarse de inmediato, al parecer no hay tiempo de descanso. La oscuridad viene por Pelennor.

* * *

-¡¿Qué estás diciendo Borondir?! –pregunto consternado. 

-El señor Denethor ha enviado al señor Faramir a recuperar Osgiliath –me responde alterado- Los caballeros que nos quedan han decidido ir y acompañarlo junto con aquellos que estubieron en la ciudad y que aún se pueden levantar.

-¿Cómo puede hacer eso? En Osgiliath pululan los orcos, no hay manera de recuperarla ni con todos los soldados que quedan en la ciudad. Enviarlos allá es arrastrarlos a la muerte

-Hey ustedes dos –nos llama la atencion uno de los capitanes- Vayan abajo inmediatamente.

Los dos nos diriguimos miradas, sin volver a hablar llegamos hasta la plaza y tomamos formación, era como si un cortejo funerario estubiera por venir, todos los pobladores estaban agazapados con flores en sus manos. No entiendo mucho lo que pasa hasta que veo venir, bajando por una de las callas, a Faramir y a los caballeros de Gondor, son precedidios por el silencio, y detrás de ellos viene el llanto. Todos arrojan flores a los pies de los caballos, algunos pequeños ven a sus padres por ultima vez, algunos se despiden de sus hermanos con silencio y pena, y otros con lagrimas tratan de no verlos pasar. Una mujer pasa por mi lado entregandole una flor a uno de los jinetes.

Veo la cara de cada uno de los Jientes que pasan por mi lado, serios y concentrados, con auras tristes a su alrededor. El estandarte de Gondor flamea con ellos, intento mantenerme firme y mi mirada se desvia a Borondir que mantiene la cabeza baja. Más allá aparece Mithrandir hablandole a Faramir, tristemente le da el paso y finalmente atraviesan las puertas de la ciudad. Todos se alejan con caras largas de la plaza, Mithrandir pasa por mi lado y siento como si una pena lo embargara, no digo ni una palabra.

No sé muy bien que hacer, mi turno terminará en una hora, me encamino entonces hasta la muralla, pero no me atrevo a subir, me quedo sentado en una escalera, me saco el casco y me tapo los oidos, no quiero escuchar nada............. repican las campanas, su sonido anuncia la muerte, ya no puedo aguntar, se me viene a la imagen la cara de cada uno de los jinetes, no puedo dejar de traer a la memoria la tristeza que los rodeaba.

-Ve a descanzar –escucho aun hombre decirme- Ya estás relevado del turno.

Levanto la vista y veo a Beregond, con el yelmo en su mano, con lagrimas en los ojos... uno de los que más amaba a Faramir estaba allí frente mio, intentando no llorar.

Las campanas han dejado de sonar...

* * *

Desde que ocurrio la caída de Osgiliath las nubes comenzaron a avanzar más rápido, hasta que ya no quedo nada de luz de Sol, a pesar de que ya había amanecido los gallos no cantan. Parece de noche y sólo las antorchas y las lamparas iluminan los caminos y la vision de las murallas. 

He dormido poco pero el estado de alerta me mantiene con los ojos abiertos, ya han pasado cinco días desde la llegada de Mithrandir y el _Pheriannath_. Me coloco en mi guardía mirando hacía el Este, cerca de la puerta. La oscuridad es demasiado grande como para ver que ocurre en Osgiliath, ya han desaparecido la luna y las estrellas... El sol no volverá a asomarse.

El día pasa casi sin novedad, los ultimos soldados que habían salido a explorar el Rammas Echor vuelven espantados, oigo decir que las sombras vuelan por alrededor y ruidos de guerra vienen de Osgiliath. Es entonces cuando vemos sombras gigantescas provenientes de la ciudad tomada por el enemigo.

-Creo que esta noche no habrá cambio de guardia –escucho a uno de los capitanes.

La noche continua y el aire esta tan denso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo... el silencio es total en toda la ciudad, hasta el más minimo respiro se podía escuchar... es en ese instante cuando comienzan los ruidos de guerra, podemos distinguir entonces las tropas del enemigo avanzando y oimos sus pertrechos sonar con su paso, los tambores diriguidos por enormes troll marcan el paso de los orcos, y los hombres del este hacen sonar sus trompetas. El Pelennor está infestado... los orcos comienzan a cavar trincheras lo suficientemente alejados de nuestros arcos. A causa de algun maligno artificio estas comienzan a encenderse como si de puertas del infierno se trataran, es entonces cuando altas torres de asedio se acercan a nosotros, el terror es demasiado, quiero salir de acá, no puedo moverme.

Alguien entonces se acerca, apoyado en su caballo, los guardias con vista aguda que aún son capaces de penetrar en la oscuridad le reconocen como un Jinete gondoriano. Las puertas se abren y me apresuro a asomarme, soldados se apresuran a cerrar la puerta con rapidez, los sanadores se acercan, desde la distancia veo como la antorcha ilumina la cara del recien llegado, es el señor Faramir.

-¡Guardia a su puesto de inmediato! –me grita un capitan.

Me establesco en mis puesto temblando ¿Faramir estará vivo? La idea no logra llegar a mi mente cuando los orcos comienzan a utilizar sus catapultas, una lluvia de proyectiles llegan y sobrepasan las murallas... ¡maldición! Una viene hacía mi, oigo que mi escudo choca con algo, el impacto no era tan fuerte como creía... parece ser algo envuelto...

-¡¡Dios mio!!

¡Ya no los soporto! Mis rodillas pierden su fuerza y caigo desesperanzado, ahí frente a mi está la cabeza decapitada de un hombre, el dolor se expresa en su rostro, el miedo a la muerte se ve en sus ojos ¡¡es horrible!! Ya no aguanto, ya no aguanto más... ¿Qué es eso? ¿No es el grito apenas imperceptible de un hombre el que se escucha a lo lejos? Llorando y tamblando me levanto... la desesperación de un hombre hizo eco en todos los demás.

-¡Es el fin, Denethor ha perdido! ¡Escapad! ¡Salvese quien pueda! ¡¡Ya no hay quien defienda la ciudad!!

No hay manera de huir, me quedo ahí contemplando la cabeza, mientras otros gritan en contra de los orcos... no hay manera de huir, estamos encerrados en una jaula, la ciudad esta bajo asedio ¡¡Minas Tirith está sitiada!! Muchos miran aún con esperanzas al Norte, buscando con la mirada aquella bandera verde con el caballo blanco, algunos aún esperan ver a los Jinetes de Rohan.

-No hay manera –me digo- No hay manera de salvarse, la muerte es la unica salida, Rohan no viene... te... tengo miedo.

-¡¡De pie defensores de Gondor!! ¡De pie! Levantense y luchen, le demostraremos al enemigo de que estamos hechos

Esa voz estridente me vuelve a levantar y detiene a quienes huian haciendoles dar media vuelta, es Mithrandir, que corre con su caballo por toda la ciudad y llega hasta la primera muralla, su espiritu nos embarga a todos.

Es entonces cuando comenzamos a defendernos, los lanzapiedras aplastan a los orcos como si fueran hormigas y estos responden, las rocas de sus catapultas caen sobre casas y estancias, sobre plazas y miradores, sobre defensores y pobladores, Mithrandir corre de allí a allá, y es entonces cuando un chillido nos hace caer de bruces.

-¡Nazgûl!

Me cubro los oidos como más puedo, grito intentando apagar el chillido que me penetra en los oidos. Centinelas caen ante las arremetidas de los Nazgûl, y cuando pasan nos levantamos intentando defender nuestra posicion, es entonces cuando llegan esas inmensas torres de asedio, Mithrandir llega como un rayo y ordena dispararle a los trolls, algunos caen y dejan las torres lo suficientemente alejadas, otros alcanzar a llevar las torres, la batalla acaba de comienzar.

* * *

-¡Grond, Grond, Grond! –se escucha gritar asperamente a los orcos. 

-¡Todos a la plaza! Intentan romper la puerta

Me abro paso ante aquella situación de caos, han abrido brechas por todas partes pero los orcos son contenidos... mi compañia está libre, corremos todos hasta la plaza y vemos allí como Mithrandir arenga a los hombres para resistir, oimos como las puertas son golpeadas, seguimos corriendo para intentar llegar junto con los demás.

Un nuevo estruendo, la puerta se sacude pero resiste... entonces un horripilante grito se eleva hacía el aire y el ariete enemigo rompe la puerta... hay un momento de silencio mientras vemos como aquella cara de lobo llameante se asoma por la puerta, lleno de terror le vemos alejarse, espectantes escuchamos... PUM!! Un ultimo golpe del ariete y las puertas de la ciudad se abren de par en par entrando por ellas cuatro feroces trolls que arremeten contra los defensores, todos corren exepto Mithrandir y algunos valientes que permanecen firmes.

La resistencia se vuelve inutil y hasta Mithrandir nos obliga a retroceder hasta al segundo circulo...

-Un momento –en ese instante me percate de algo- ¡Un niño! No han evacuado por completo la ciudad.

-¡Entonces resistid! –oigo entonces las primeras palabras que dirige hacia mi Mithrandir- ¡¡Vamos todos, salvad a esta gente!! ¡Defiendan a Gondor!

Es en ese momento que me doy cuenta porque lucho, no es para demostrar que soy un adulto, no es para defender una ciudad ni defender muros, es para defender a las personas ¡es allí donde se encuentra Gondor! ¡¡estoy aquí para defender a la gente de mi pueblo!!

-¡¡Vamos compañia!! –grito con fuerza.

Todos arremetemos en contra de la marea de orcos que entra por la puerta destruida, Mithrandir tambien pelea a nuestro lado, se ha apeado de su caballo y con espada en mano mantiene la lucha. Mis compañeros caen pero llega un mayor flujo de soldados que intentan retener al enemigo, los pobladores corren hacia el segundo circulo, cuando nos damos cuenta de que ya no podemos hacer más nos retiramos... la retaguardia resiste con fuerza gracias a la ayuda del Caballero Blanco, finalmente la puerta se cierra, intentamos por todos los medios seguir aquí aguantando.

-¡Gandalf! –escucho una voz detrás mio.

Me giro y es veo al Mediano, no oigo muy bien que habla con Mithrandir pero ambos suben al caballo blanco y van a toda velocidad hacía la ciudadela, con mis compañeros intentamos mantener la puerta cerrada...

-¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Un nuevo grito me deja sordo y desorientado... no aguanto, mi cabeza.

* * *

-¡Despierta! 

No me cuesta darme cuenta que me había demayado. Levanto la vista y veo a Borondir, una luz tenue me ciega... mi amigo me ayuda a levantarme.

-¿Dondé estamos?

-En la primera puerta del tercer circulo, el enemigo está por todas partes y el señor Denethor a...

Entonces un silencio de ultratumba se cierne sobre la ciudad y los campos, sólo el rumor de dos fuerzas peleando se escucha allá en las alturas, una lucha más alta que nosotros. El miedo nos obliga a callarnos, nos quedamos paralizados sólo moviendo los ojos... es entonces que a lejos se oye el cantar de un gallo... y como respuesta...vi

-Cuertos... ¿Cuernos? –se pregunta Borondir logrando moverse- ¡¡Sí!! ¡¡Herendil! ¿No escuchas? Cuernos de la esperanza ¡cuernos!

-¡¡Han llegado!! ¡¡Rohan ha llegado!! –grita el capitan- ¡¡Viva Theoden!! ¡¡Vengan rohirrim!! ¡¡Cabalgad jinetes dorados!!

Me levanto y logro ver un mar de lanzas, espadas y estandartes... están iluminados, el sol de un nuevo día ha recibido a la esperanza... el caballo blanco corre en el campo verde iluminado... ¡Qué visión! Es increible, los orcos son arrasados como paja seca por el fuego y barridos como las cenizas al viento... Los Jinetes de Rohan, la Cabalgata de los Rohirrim...

-Están rompiendo la puerta –oigo decir y mi atención se desvia.

Un rayo de luz llega hasta donde me encuentro, se expande por toda la muralla hasta cubrir la ciudad, las nubes del enemigo se replegan ante la mañana... Un momento, es el tercer circulo.

-¡Mamá! –me logro dar cuenta- Borondir ¿han evacuado?

-No lo sé –me responde desenvainando su espada- ¡Aquí vienen!

CRASH! La puerta cede y un troll entra dando golpes, me agacho y multitudes de orcos entrar por la brecha, intento detenerlos pero siguen siendo demasiados, retrocedo lo menos que puedo, pierdo entonces de vista a Borondir... escucho trompetas en los campos, creo que son trompetas... me logro asomar y les veo... olifantes de los Haradrim.

* * *

-¡Cierren rápido! –escucho al capitan que ordena cerrar la tercera puerta del tercer circulo- Vegan todos, traed algo para asegurarla. 

Busco desesperado en las caras de mis compañeros a Borondir, busco indicios de mi madre, nada, sólo caras desesperadas. Envaino mi espada y me siento... ¿acaso la muerte viene por todos?... es entonces cuando los escucho.

"-¿El fin? –dice una voz amable- No, el viaje no termina aquí. La muerte es sólo otro paso, uno que todos debemos tomar. Así como la cortina de lluvia gris de este mundo se hace a un lado, y se convierte en cristal plateado, entonces lo verás...

-¿Qué? –le oigo a una segunda voz emocionada- ¿Ver que Gandalf?

-Costas blancas; y más allá, un lejano país verde bajo un sutil amanecer –reponde.

-Bueno, eso no es tan malo.

-No. No lo es –dice algo melancolico." _vii_

Levanto un poco la vista, y veo a los dos, Mithrandir y el _Ernil i Pheriannath_, el principe de los medianos. Los dos sonrien mirandose cariñosamente. Sonrio tambien un poco...

-Vaya –me digo, es la primera vez que lo hago en mucho tiempo.

Me levanto y logro asomar mi cabeza hasta donde se encuentran los puertos... esta lleno de orcos allí y los rohirrim tratan de mantener sus posiciones antes las tremendas bestias de los haradrim... es cuando veo llegar aquellos barcos, oscuros y mal trechos, es una imagen horrible.

-¿Acaso todo está perdido?

Son los Corsarios... los Corsarios de Umbar, ¿el sur de Gondor ha caído? Me quedo helado mirando los barcos llegando a puerto, decenas de ellos llegan por el Anduin desde el mar... ella debe haber caído, ella debe estar muerta, nunca le pude decir lo que sentía... ¿pero que esto? Un hombre, un enano y un elfo decienden de una de las naves.

-¡¿Qué es eso?!

Mithrandir se levanta de un salto y llega hasta donde me encuentro, agudiza la vista y empieza a reir.

-Jajajaja, ¡Pippin! ¡Lo han logrado! Jajajaja ¡¡Vamos abrid esa puerta y darle una lección a esos orcos antes de que no quede ninguno!

Muchos se giran incluyendo al mediano creyendo que el anciano se había vuelto loco, pero todos quedamos pasmados mirando a una marea muerta, esqueletos, espectros y fantasmas ¿Un ejercito de muertos ha venido en nuestra ayuda? El enemigo cae aplastado, los olifantes son arrastrados a tierra y tumbados junto con sus torres. La marea muerta y de un espectral verde se acerca a la puerta, retoman el primer circulo sin dificultad y corren hasta el segundo circulo... todos reimos y abrimos la puerta, los orcos y trolls se detienen ante nuestra risa. Nos lanzamos sobre ellos y antes de que pudieran reaccionar con fuerza los espectros los atraviesan y envian al suelo, de golpe ellos se detienen y nosotros tambien lo hacemos temblando de miedo.

-Abajo –dice uno de ellos apenas moviendo su desencajada boca.

Los espectros se comienzan a retirar con la misma rapidez con la que habían entrado en la ciudad. Nos miramos unos a otros, el miedo había pasado y nos apresuramos a bajar a los Campos de Pelennor.

Ya es pasado el medio día... y las aves han vuelto a cantar.

* * *

Camino intentando entrar a la ciudad entre tanto cuerpo, intento no pisar a aquellos que fueron mis compañeros de armas y paso por encima de los cuerpos de orcos y easterlingas... los haradrim estan repartidos por todos los campos juntos con sus bestias. Ya no queda ningun enemigo en pie y la ultima compañia de gondorianos entramos a la ciudad, ya no queda nada. Los rohirrim comienzan a levantar a sus muertos, los carruajes salen de Minas Tirith en busca de los nuestros. Hemos escuchado que Theoden, señor de la Marca ha muerte... tambie logro enterarme de la muerte del señor Denethor. No sé que es lo que pasa con Faramir, pero hay rumores de que sigue con vida... pero lo más impresionante es la historia que circula de que el Señor de los Nazgûl ha caído por la mano de una mujer. 

Extraño es aquel montaraz, aquel que había traido a todos aquellos muertos al campo de batalla. Los había liberado cuando ya no había lugar donde luchar, y ellos se desvanecieron en el aire arrastrados como si de polvo se tratasen. ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Me intrigaba bastante, era muy extraño y además estaba acompañado de un elfo silvano y un enano, al parecer los tres son muy amigos de Mithrandir porque se saludaron con gusto... ahora que recuerdo... Borondir.

* * *

-Bueno, supongo que te gustará saber que ha sucedido ¿cierto? –suspiro- Hay rumores en la ciudad que hablan de que el Rey ha vuelto, si, el Rey de Gondor ha llegado... lo he visto, creo que es aquel montaraz que llego en los galeones de Umbar, es muy amigo de Mithrandir y tambien del nuevo Rey de Rohan, Eómer el Mata-Olifantes. No te puedo negar que aquel montaraz del norte es muy bueno peleando, lo ví cuando bajamos hacía el Pelennor, ningun orco era capaz de resistir a su espada, ningun oriental o sureño era capaz de detenerle... los más viejos dicen que su espada es la de Elendil el Alto, Narsil ha sido forjada por los elfos noldor de nuevo... –sonrio- ¿Sabes Borondir? Tambien en aquí en las Casas de Curación están nuestro señor Faramir y Eowyn la Dama Blanca de Rohan, que vino disfrazada... fue una sorpresa para todos los señores de los caballos, aún lloran por ella y por su rey muerto. Ahora se sabe que ella destruyo al Rey Brujo gracias a la ayuda de otro mediano, uno que vino con los rohirrim. Es increible, si hubieran más de esos... 

Miro la cara de mi amigo... pareciera descanzar placidamente, le toco la frente con mi mano.

-Escuche muchas veces que la muerte era el fin de todo... hasta que oí a Mithrandir y al Periannath, pues ahora creo que hay algo más allá: "Costas blancas; y más allá, un lejano país verde bajo un sutil amanecer"viii... Borondir, la muerte no es tan mala... espero amigo mio vernos más allá, en donde el Sol se reune con la Luna... Adios mi amigo.

Le cubro la cara con la sábana.. es dificil despedirse de un ser querido.

-¿Hijo?

-¿Nos vamos madre? –digo apartando la vista del rostro escondido.

Salimos de allí en silencio, sólo se escucha toser y respirar pesadamente, las Casas de Curación están llenas, gondorianos y rohirrim comparten lecho.

Mi madre se despide con un beso y vuelve a su trabajo, lo más probable es que no llegue está noche a casa... continuo caminando haciendome espacio entre los heridos y sanadores.

-Permiso –escucho a una voz, me parto de inmediato- Muchas Gracias.

Un extraño encapuchado de aspecto desaliñado se encamina hacía una de las habitaciones donde se encuentra mi madre... ¿no está por ahí el señor Faramir?

* * *

-¿Tambien vas? –me pregunta uno de los jovenes soldados. 

-Por supuesto, no me lo perdería por nada... –le respondo- No voy a retroceder ahora, ni menos quedarme parado a ver que ocurre.

-Pero, dicen que quienes van se encontraran en graves aprietos, ir ahcia allá es un suicidio.

-¿Un suicidio? –bufo- No, no lo creo, para mi es más el maximo reto.

-¡Un reto ir a las mismisimas Puertas de Mordor!

En ese momento dejamos de discutir, vemos como llega en un caballo pardo un alto hombre, vestido con una ármadura liviana, en su peto está el Árbol de Gondor hecho con hilos de mithril, es así como tambien parecen brillar sus ojos: firmes, serios y decididos. Tiene tambien en su pecho una hermosa piedra, dicen que es de los elfos, y eso creo al verla. Cabalga por las afueras de la puerta esperando a que salgamos a su encuentro. Alto es en apariencia, y gratificante es su presencia, sin darnos cuenta nos infunde un tremendo respeto y lealtad.

Mithrandir y maese Peregrin empieza a moverse: comienza la marcha. Los soldados de Gondor que se quedaron nos despiden, y afuera, como si de una comitiva se tratara, los rohirrim a caballo se colocan a nuestro lado, dejandonos pasar hasta encontrarnos con aquel alto hombre. Nos mirá a cada uno, sonrie y se da la media vuelta, nosotros le seguimos sin chistar. Con nosotros se reunen rohirrim a pie junto con su señor Eomer el Bravo que esta en su caballo junto tambien con maese Meriadoc. Desde entonces los estandartes de Rohan y Gondor flamean juntos mientas todos seguimos a los Capitanes del Oeste... allá en el horizonte está Osgiliath, allá en el horizonte vamos en busca de un nuevo amanecer aunque la muerte nos cierre los ojos antes de verlo salir por el Este. No tengo miedo de la muerte, porque por algo la voy a enfretar... no tengo miedo de lo que ocurra, porque creo en nuestro oculto Rey... yo creo en gente como él que luchan por lo que creen que es justo y noble, luchan por la libertad y el bien común, luchan por un futuro mejor, luchan por las personas que aman... es por ello que tambien marcho junto a él... porque... yo creo en Gondor.

* * *

Notas de Merlín:

Buuuuuuuuuuuuueno, aquí hay una entrega del Señor de los Anillos que espero que les guste, está es la versión pelicula de la historia... pronto entregare la version libro despues de que lea unos capitulos y recordarme de algunas cosas ¡hey! No es fácil utilizar la memoria en algo que no he visto hace tiempo. Espero que les allá gustado, a pesar de que no está muy trabajado... a los tolkenianos, espero que no critiquen por haber hecho primero una "movie version"............... ok, creo ke eso sería todo.... Dejen reviews!!  
Ciaus.

_i _Herendil: Amigo de la prosperidad, equivalente a Eadwine.

_ii _Me parecio interesante hacer referencia a Beregond en la historia, más adelante se ve porque.

_iii _Borondir: Nombre del unico mensajero de Cirion, Senescal de Gondor que logro darle el noticia a Eorl el Joven, señor de los Éothéod (antiguos Rohirrim) de la batalla que estaban librando los gondorianos en el Sur, gracias a él los éothéod llegaron a la Batalla del Campo de Celebrant (actual Rohan) rescatando a Gondor de una derrota segura a manos de una alianza de orcos y balchoth.

_iv_ Cuando los Elfos Noldor pisaron Tierra Media, despues de un cruce desesperado y tortuoso por las heladas tierras del norte, lo primero que vieron el el cielo fue la Luna. Para el lider de la expedicion de exiliados, el Rey Supremo Fingolfin aquella fue "la luz de la esperanza".

_v _Ernil i Pheriannath: Principe de los Medianos, es así como se referian a Pippin en Gondor.

_vi _Una manera de incertar el encuentro entre el Rey Brujo de Angmar y Gandalf el Caballero Blanco.

_vii _Textual de la Pelicula, es uno de los momentos más interesantes entre Gandalf y Pippin.

_viii_ Idem.


End file.
